


n side

by berrybaby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybaby/pseuds/berrybaby
Summary: minseok is as bratty as they come, but chanyeol can’t handle his pet being possessive and decides to knock him down a few pegs.





	n side

**Author's Note:**

> warning: alcohol, kingpins, mentions of whorehouses, crying (like a lot), exhaustion bc of sex, facials, fletching, rimming, overstimulation, mentions of past gangbangs, arguments 
> 
> basically, it’s a lil much

chanyeol likes to think he’s a fair man. he likes to think he’s patient and caring and understanding. but like most things, it runs out.

 

tonight, it runs out particularly quickly. the entire night, minseok had been oddly clingy, had crawled into chanyeol’s lap in the vip area of the club when chanyeol was giving more attention to sehun than to minseok. he didn’t mind it at first, but minseok grew more and more needy, clutched at the satin material of chanyeol’s shirt and hugged him, presses his face into his neck and left a few lovebites there. slowly but surely, chanyeol felt his annoyance rise. being cute and clingy was okay, but minseok was practically smothering him. chanyeol had to pry minseok’s greedy hands from his shirt and sit him back down next to him.

 

tonight was one of the few nights that chanyeol didn’t stay out late doing whatever illegal activities he did. he wanted to go out, he had said, i want to relax, he had said. but now he just felt annoyed and wound up, felt like maybe he should scold minseok for acting that way.

 

junmyeon, chanyeol’s pseduo-boss, took notice later in the night. how mute minseok had gone, how he wasn’t drinking at all and just sat there like a well behaved pet. “your pet seems upset, chanyeol.” minseok doesn’t look up at either of them. chanyeol feels anger bubble in his stomach. “treating him badly?”

 

“i treat him good enough.” chanyeol hisses, tries not to sound upset. “too good sometimes. he’s a brat.”

 

that, though, catches minseok’s attention. chanyeol can’t read the expression on his face but it isn’t good. minseok stands suddenly, making a show of storming off when chanyeol grips his wrist. “did i say you could go?”

 

“would you like for me to piss my pants next to you, sir?” chanyeol hates that. the way minseok bites out the words and spits sir in his face. chanyeol hates being called that by his pet, feels like he’s someone working for him. minseok snatches his wrist back and walks away through the crowd of criminals and drunks to the club's bathroom.

 

chanyeol stares in the direction he went. “you should sell him back if he’s giving you trouble.” baekhyun says. baekhyun is junmyeon’s right hand man. chanyeol isn’t too fond of him, but he also doesn’t like half of the kingpins in the underground. “yixing wouldn’t mind too much, i think. he takes back whores all the time.”

 

“maybe.” chanyeol says, but he knows he wouldn’t. minseok would have to do a lot to get chanyeol to sell him back to yixing. “he’s been a pest lately. even at home.”

 

“just give him back.”

 

chanyeol scowls, “why? so you can buy him?”

 

baekhyun smiles, cheeks glowing, “he’s one of the prettiest yixing had. you’re lucky you got to him first.”

 

minseok appears in the meat of the crowd once more. his small frame is swallowed by the tall bodies of people dancing and grinding to the club’s music. a man grabs him by the waist, tugs him back and says something. chanyeol watches, not moving until a real threat presents itself. baekhyun says something about that dirtbag touching what he owns, but chanyeol just stares. minseok struggles against his arms and finally pushes him off, yells something and shoves at his chest again before pointing to where chanyeol is.

 

some weird sense of pride fills chanyeol’s chest when the man looks in his direction and has a flash of realization. minseok walks away, a little frazzled and sits down at chanyeol’s side once more. “what did you say to him?” chanyeol asks. everyone is listening. baekhyun and junmyeon and jongdae and jongin. minseok looks from them to chanyeol. “i asked you something. answer me.”

 

“i said he couldn’t touch me.” minseok pipes. “i said park chanyeol would have his body found floating in the river if he tried to touch me again.”

 

chanyeol nods once, going back to his drink. the music thrums in the air and the light smoke makes it somewhat dark under the red lights. “minseok. why don’t you come over here for a minute?” junmyeon leans back and spreads his legs, patting his thigh softly. chanyeol hopes minseok won’t act up, and he huffs in relief when minseok gets up and sits on junmyeon’s thigh. “so well behaved.”

 

chanyeol alternates between speaking with jongdae and watching minseok in junmyeon’s lap. he’s closer to him now, his mouth by minseok’s ear whispering things. they must be dirty because his cheeks are flushed. he doesn’t look pleased. if anything, he looks angry. chanyeol keeps eye contact as junmyeon kisses down his slender neck, bites on the meat of his shoulder roughly.

 

chanyeol had allowed minseok to be tossed around within the druglords he trusted in the beginning, but as of late, not so much. minseok flinches when junmyeon’s hands come around his back and begin unbuttoning his thin shirt. chanyeol still doesn’t say anything. he’s enjoying this as much as junmyeon is. minseok lets junmyeon undress him in the middle of the club. the vip area being visible to almost everyone. junmyeon touches him everywhere, rolls minseok’s nipples in between his fingers. that affects him, causing minseok to twitch and sigh. junmyeon’s hands are softer than chanyeol’s but they’re not his.

 

minseok seems to plead with his eyes, begs with his eyes to tell chanyeol to make junmyeon back off. his face burns with shame and anger. chanyeol can tell he’ll start crying soon. if minseok hadn’t been such a fucking pest all night, chanyeol would let junmyeon fuck him against the leather, but he doesn’t think he deserves anything of that nature tonight.

 

“alright. let him be.” chanyeol says. minseok sighs with relief and gets up, buttoning his shirt and sitting back at chanyeol’s side.

 

“that was hot. why didn’t you let him finish, you dick?” baekhyun hisses.

 

“because he doesn’t deserve it.” chanyeol replies. he can feel minseok tense next to him. “he’s been a pain in my ass all fucking night.”

 

the last thing he deserves is to get fucked.

 

chanyeol stops drinking shortly after midnight. they stay for another few hours before it's beginning to bore all of them. baekhyun and junmyeon leave first. junmyeon leans down and grabs minseok’s face in his hand, “we can finish another time.”

 

minseok glares at him, turning his head to get junmyeon’s hands off of him. jongdae and jongin are the more civil of all of them. they don’t treat minseok as badly, but they’ve all had their taste of him plenty of times. when it’s just them two, chanyeol turns to look at him. “do you want to go back to yixing?”

 

“what? no!” minseok frowns. chanyeol rolls his eyes.

 

“god. you’ve been so fucking irritable all night.” he hisses, shaking his head. “getting on me. grabbing me. you’re not even being sexy when you do it, you’re just annoying.”

 

minseok doesn’t reply, but then he speaks up to chanyeol’s surprise, “fuck you.”

 

chanyeol’s mouth hangs open, “the fuck did you just say?”

 

“fuck you.” minseok repeats it, this time with much more confidence. “fuck you. fuck you. fuck you!”

 

“get your ass up.” chanyeol feels his face burn with anger. he hauls minseok up on his feet by grabbing his arm and tugging. “you’re lucky we’re in public or i’d—”

 

minseok is still reluctant as they walk out. he tugs his arm back, but doesn’t spit anymore insults at chanyeol. in the car, chanyeol wants to do so many things it burns his ears just thinking about it. chanyeol’s driver seems to notice the tension and closes the small window that separates them. as soon as it clicks shut, chanyeol starts, “i knew i should have trained your ass. you don’t act like that in front of any of those people. you don’t talk back to me, minseok. that’s the last fucking thing you do. try some shit like that again and i’ll—”

 

“you’ll what?” minseok spits back. “sell me? give me back to yixing? let your fucking men have their way with me while you watch, you sick spineless fuck? is that what you want? am i just some hole for everyone that works for you to fuck?”

 

“yes!” chanyeol raises his voice, slaps his hand down on the leather of the seat. “you do what i say when i say it!”

 

the car stops and minseok gets out without chanyeol grabbing him. he storms through the lobby of their building and pushes the elevator button as chanyeol walks through the double doors. minseok pushes at chanyeol when he tries getting in the elevator, but chanyeol is bigger in every aspect and dominates him easily.

 

chanyeol’s apartment is cold when they step inside. minseok ignores chanyeol’s constant calls and screams when chanyeol grabs him and holds him in place against his chest. he screams and yells and hits his chest and tries to kick his legs, but chanyeol isn’t easy to knock down. “are you done?” chanyeol asks. “now tell me what the fuck is you problem. all night. all night you’ve been so fucking irritating. you’re never like that.”

 

“because i hate you.” minseok repeats, pushes against chanyeol’s hold and manages to get free. chanyeol hears his breath coming quickly, and he can hear it before it happens. minseok starts to cry, big, petulant tears. like a child. like the brat he is. it only angers chanyeol more, somehow.

 

“why are you crying?” chanyeol stares at him.

 

“i hate you.” he cries. “i hate you and i hate junmyeon and i hate his hands. and i hate the way he touches me.”

 

“he’s touched you sixty times before tonight.” chanyeol frowns. “how is it any different than the other times?”

 

“because i didn’t want him to!” minseok belts, closes his eyes from how loud he’s speaking. “i didn’t want him to and you let him! and you watched!”

 

chanyeol pauses. a little surprised, he rubs his face to calm himself. “fine. before that, then. you were on me all night.”

 

“just…” minseok wipes his face, his mouth from the tears. chanyeol knows he’ll probably have to apologize for junmyeon’s behavior. he feels a bit bad now. “you’re my…” minseok can’t seem to get it out fully. chanyeol makes a move to walk away when minseok says it, “you’re my master.” chanyeol hates that word, too. he hates sir, master and every other fucked up title that men like minseok are trained to use. “my master. mine.”

 

“you have no right to be so possessive of me.” chanyeol puts his hands on his hips. “have i ever been that way with you?”

 

“of course you have.”

 

“when?”

 

minseok’s still crying, but it’s the end of it by now. he hiccups and wipes his face again, “when we. sometimes when we’re… doing stuff. you say it. you always say it. you don’t let me come without saying it.”

right. chanyeol feels a bit like a dick now. he’s still upset about minseok’s behavior, but he understands. maybe he should apologize, or hug him or something. “okay.” chanyeol sighs, looks around the apartment. minseok’s shaking, still crying silently. “stop crying. enough of that.”

 

“you’re angry with me.” he whines. “you want to give me back to yixing!”

 

“i was upset when i said that.” chanyeol mumbles. “enough, minseok. lets go get ready for bed.”

 

chanyeol showers first and then brings minseok under the spray with him. minseok lets chanyeol clean him, scrub at his skin and wash his hair. it’s dead quiet. chanyeol knows he’ll have to say something eventually. an apology is most appropriate. when they go out and come back, they normally fuck in the shower, or before they even get in, but it’s odd tonight.

 

minseok dries his hair himself when chanyeol normally does that, too. chanyeol watches him from the edge of the bed as he changes. he can see the bites junmyeon left on his shoulder and he feels bad all over again. minseok puts on one of his own shirts instead of chanyeol’s and walks to his side of the bed. “minseok. come here a minute.” fine. an apology then.

 

his eyes are puffy from all the tears and his mouth is swollen from biting at it. “you understand why i got upset?” minseok nods. “i feel like i should still punish you. hit you, even. bend you over my knee.” it’s not meant to sound appealing.

 

“no.” minseok shakes his head. “i’ll behave.” and chanyeol wanted that, but he doesn’t want minseok to act meek. he doesn’t want minseok to be like all the other pets yixing housed. “i’m sorry, master. i’ll behave.”

 

“don’t call me that.” chanyeol sighs.

 

“i’m sorry.” he repeats. “i’ll be a better pet from now on.”

 

“minseok.” chanyeol feels guilt spread across his chest. he pulls him a little, tries to be gentle so minseok can stand between his legs. “i’m sorry about junmyeon. he’s just like that. i should have said something.”

 

minseok nods.

 

“i just figured… in the beginning, when i first bought you… you had no problem with it. if anything, you _wanted_ to.” chanyeol grabs his small hand, rubs the inside of his palm with his fingertips.

 

“not anymore.” minseok whispers. “i don’t want to anymore.”

 

“why not?”

 

minseok frowns, bows his head and looks at their hands. “because i don’t want anyone else to touch me.”

chanyeol nods like he understands. “just me?”

 

“just you.” minseok grips one of his fingers in his fist. “no one else.”

 

“okay.” chanyeol swallows. “i’m sorry. i shouldn’t have…” minseok nods, says that he understood. “come here. i want to kiss you.”

 

minseok falls against chanyeol’s chest on the bed. his breath is coming in hiccuping puffs, like he can’t catch it. chanyeol tastes salt in their kiss and realizes he’s crying again. “no more of that, minseok.” chanyeol kisses his cheeks, rubs thumbs over his tears.

 

he doesn’t stop, though. he doesn’t stop when chanyeol settles him into the mattress and kisses under his shirt and sucks on his chest. doesn’t stop when chanyeol preps him, even if he’s being gentle. “minseok, i’ll stop if you keep crying.”

 

“i’m upset.” his voice cracks. “you let him touch me. you let him—”

 

“i know. i’m sorry.” chanyeol says, again. presses kisses to minseok’s thighs and knees. minseok keeps crying, shaking. chanyeol wants to stop, thinks maybe this isn’t the right time to get his cock wet. minseok seems to notice because he’s quickly taking off his boxers, and spreading his legs for chanyeol. “i’m really sorry, minseok.”

 

minseok throws an arm over his eyes and cries, cries when chanyeol tries to be careful as he pushes inside of him. he’ll regret not using a condom later when minseok’s whining about having to clean himself. he’s hotter, tonight, almost like his body was burning at degrees that chanyeol couldn’t comprehend.

 

minseok’s cries mix with moans as chanyeol fucks him softly, makes sure not to hurt him. “i don’t want him to touch me anymore.” he says, breathless. chanyeol nods. “none of them.”

 

chanyeol drops and leans over minseok’s body, presses his face into his neck to not see him crying anymore. “i won't let him.” chanyeol promises. “i’m sorry, baby.”

 

he doesn’t know how long they go for, but chanyeol’s dick starts to hurt and it feels dry so he reaches for more lube. “chanyeol.” minseok calls his name. chanyeol looks down at him. when the slide is easier, he punches back in, knocking the air from minseok’s lungs. his eyes shut, mouth hanging open. “chanyeol.”

 

it’s a preamble. like something is supposed to follow that, and he waits for it. chanyeol fucks him a little faster, not as softly as before. minseok clings to the sheets since he can’t reach him. “master, i love you.”

 

it stings, somehow. chanyeol groans, grabs minseok’s arms and tugs him up so he’s sitting in his lap. he bounces minseok on his lap, the words ringing in his ears. “don’t call me master.” he breathes.

 

“i’m sorry.” minseok hiccups. “chanyeol.”

 

chanyeol can practically taste his release, but he wants minseok to go first. “say thank you.”

 

“th-thank you.” minseok struggles with his throat so dry. “thank you.” chanyeol looks down and sees his cock neglected and red. minseok won’t even touch himself.

 

“tell me again.” chanyeol closes his eyes, bites on to minseok’s chest. minseok cries out, his hands twisting in chanyeol’s hair as he sucks on the nipples that junmyeon had greedily grabbed earlier. it makes something weird and cold stir in chanyeol’s stomach.

 

“thank you. thank you, chanyeol.” minseok cries out. “i… i love you. thank you.”

 

it hurts when he comes. minseok trembles and cries, tries to push chanyeol’s mouth away from the abuse he’s putting on his nipples, but he presses closer. “thank me, i said.”

 

“thank you!” minseok sobs. “thank you thank you thank you. sir, i—”

 

chanyeol comes then, moans like a whore when he does. minseok feels spent, but he doesn’t move as chanyeol continues to grind into him. chanyeol licks his lips and looks up at minseok. “thank you.” minseok says one last time.

 

“you petulant baby.” he says, holds minseok’s face in his hands. “you love me? is that why you’re so possessive?”

 

“yes.”

 

chanyeol laughs, maneuvers them so minseok’s back is on the bed again. chanyeol still hasn’t pulled out and it’s beginning to itch, but minseok doesn’t open his mouth. “okay.” chanyeol smiles. “i get it now.”

 

minseok feels dread fill his chest. did he not love him? was chanyeol not in love with him the way minseok was? “get out of me.” he says, pushes a bit at chanyeol’s chest.

 

“hey.” chanyeol frowns. “what’s with the shift? you were crying two minutes ago from how hard you came and now you don’t want anything to do with me?”

 

“i said thank you.” minseok mumbles. “can i get up?”

 

“no, you can’t.” chanyeol stops him, grabs his face in one hand. minseok can feel tears welling up in his eyes again. “what’s wrong? didn’t you like it?”

 

he sniffles. “get off. i feel stupid.”

 

“stupid why?”

 

“because i said something stupid.” minseok cries, tries to pull chanyeol’s arm to get him to release his face. “i’ll listen from now on. i promise. let me go.”

 

“then _listen.”_ chanyeol hisses, squeezes at minseok’s jaw.

 

“you didn’t say it back.” minseok frowns.

 

“of course i didn’t.” chanyeol laughs. “i was balls deep. you try saying anything when you’re inside an ass like yours.”

 

minseok scoffs, “good excuse, chanyeol.”

 

“don’t be like that.” chanyeol huffs when minseok finally manages to get out from underneath him. minseok feels come run down his thighs. he knows chanyeol likes that, so he doesn’t say anything. “minseok. come here.”

 

“i have come everywhere.”

 

“i’ll clean it.”

 

minseok’s face burns, but he walks back to the bed and crawls up chanyeol’s body until he can reach the mess between his thighs. it had repulsed minseok the first few times. chanyeol eating his own come out of minseok’s ass. minseok tries not to move too much as chanyeol does it, but he’s sensitive and his cock is beginning to swell again. “chanyeol. it hurts.”

 

“thank me.”

 

“no.” minseok breathes. “thank yourself.”

 

he startles when chanyeol slaps his thigh. he stutters out a thank you. chanyeol eats him out until minseok is wrestling out of his grip, cock half hard and sensitive. it doesn’t feel good at all. he needs a cold shower. “i should get you a collar.” chanyeol muses. minseok reddens. “most pets have them.” most whores have them, you mean. “one with my initials so everyone knows where you belong.”

 

i know where i belong, but do you? minseok thinks.

 

chanyeol watches him. “is that what you want? me to own you? for people to know?”

 

“you’re annoying me.” minseok speaks up suddenly. “i want people to know you belong to me, too. it’s not just about you owning me. yixing did that enough to last an entire fucking lifetime.”

 

chanyeol sighs, drops his head back. minseok can see the bites he’d left when they were in the club. the memory of the events there leave a bad taste in his mouth.

 

minseok still feels sticky. he needs a shower. “can i take a shower?”

 

chanyeol hums, gets up and follows him.

 

under the spray, chanyeol takes his words into consideration. it wasn’t just about junmyeon, then. it was about what everyone else saw, what everyone else assumed between the two of them. he looks at the bites on minseok’s chest, his teeth still indented in some spots and feels oddly possessive. someone else could have done that, but _he_ did it.

 

minseok falls back against him when chanyeol pulls him softly. his hand reaches around and grips minseok’s throat in his hand. “one more time.” minseok whimpers when chanyeol starts stroking him. it must hurt at this point. they’d fucked before leaving to the club and again when coming back. for hours and now again. minseok rests back against him, grips the wrist of the arm that’s stroking him. “one more. one more, okay? say thank you, baby.”

 

he won’t have much to give, but minseok tries to fuck into his hand, whines and whimpers, “thank you.” he says. “thank you, baby. thank you.”

 

“how cute.” chanyeol bites the skin between his neck and jaw when he’s about to come. he almost falls to the floor when he comes, but chanyeol catches him. he keeps his hand cupped over minseok’s softening cock and hugs an arm over minseok’s chest. minseok gasps, his hands clutching on to his arm. “i love you, too, you little pest.”

 

minseok breathes, spent and exhausted. his body probably won’t be able to take much more. his eyes are closed, almost like he’s sleeping. chanyeol slides inside of him once more when they step out of the shower. chanyeol holds him against his chest with a hand supporting both of them on the sink. “are you tired?” chanyeol breathes.

 

“yes.” minseok arches a bit, letting chanyeol fuck him again. “i want it again. please. again.”

 

chanyeol looks up and catches minseok’s faze in their reflection. this, too, then. he leans against his ear and bites, making minseok whine, wither. “thank me.”

 

minseok scoffs despite himself, “thank _me.”_

 

chanyeol grabs his hips and fucks in three thrusts, suddenly feeling the pain of oversensitivity. minseok crumbles, his legs beginning to give in. his voice cracks around gasps and pleas, around the mantra of chanyeol’s name that he repeats against the tiles.

 

chanyeol knows now, then. as much as a pest as he is.

 

minseok comes for what feels like the fourth time tonight. chanyeol pulls out before he can finish and pushes minseok down on his knees. “open your mouth.” he says.

 

minseok does and sticks his tongue out for good measure. it’s a sight to see, really. it sends chanyeol down a weird spiral that he can’t get out of. when he comes, he makes sure to get it mostly on minseok’s face. he swallows what he can and sticks his tongue out again. “cute.”

 

chanyeol tugs him back to his feet and kisses him. “no one can touch you.” he says. “no one but me. just me.”

 

“thank you.” minseok breathes. “thank you.”

  



End file.
